darkclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Lurking Around the Corner
Allegainces Leader-Nightstar Deputy-Cheetahfoot Med.Cat-Orangeleaf Warriors- Shadowfoot Snakefang Shiningpoppy Willowfur Jaggedfur Gorsebush Dandilionfeet Midnightmoon Moonflight Stargaze Wildfang Apprentices- Darkpaw Lightpaw Flashpaw Elders- Twistedfoot Fangtooth Prouluge A black cat lurked in the shadows. He walked over to a bush with bright red berries. He carefully put 3 into a mouse. Then he grabbed the mouse and dashed away. The black cat washed his paws in a swamp. “That mouse should take care of her.” he thought as he glanced at it. Then a dark gray tom came out of the bushes. “Did you do it? Is it all clear? No one saw you?” the dark gray tom said. “I did it. It is all clear. No one saw me.” the black cat said. “Good” the dark gray tom said. He bowed his head and then dashed away. The black tom snuck into camp. Quietly, the placed the mouse in the fresh-kill pile, then snuck over to his den. As he lay in his nest he thought about all the glory and power he would have. Chapter 1 "Wake up! Wake up Shiningpoppy!" Shiningpoppy looked up to see her best friend, Willowfur. "We're going on a patrol!" Willowfur said. "Ok, ok, i'm up" Shiningpoppy said. Shiningpoppy got up and went out of camp with Willowfur. Shiningpoppy walked into camp from the dawn patrol. She was hungry! She saw a delicious looking mouse, and was about to pick it up, when Shadowfoot quickly grabbed it. "Hey!" Shiningpoppy said. "Finder's keepers!" Shadowfoot yowled. "Ug! Mean old Shadowfoot!" Shiningpoppy thought. Then she took another mouse to eat. "Mine is fatter, why would he want the skinny one?" Shiningpoppy asked Willowfur. "I don't know, just ignore him." Willowfur said. "It smelled funny too.." Shiningpoppy said. "Maybe he was getting rid of it. Just forget it." Willowfur said. Shiningpoppy tried to forget, but she couldn't. "OOHH!" a earsplitting groan echoed around camp. Shiningpoppy and Willowshine immediatly ran towards the groan, to the medicene cat den. "Orangeleaf! What's wrong with Cheetahfoot?" Shiningpoppy gasped as she crashed into the medicene cat den with Willowfur. "I don't know, but i will figure out!" Orangeleaf said. "Maybe...someting...I ate..." Cheetahfoot groaned between gasps. "Open your mouth!" Orangeleaf demanded. Cheetahfoot immediatly did so. Orangeleaf looked inside. As she turned her head, a look of despair came to her eyes. "She ate deathberries." Orangeleaf said. "Cheetahfoot! Why were you so dumb!? You know what deathberries look like!" Willowfur yowled at Cheetahfoot. "I didn't...eat deathberries...someone poisened...my food!" Cheetahfoot said between gasps. Willowfur looked shocked. "Why would someone do such a thing?" she gasped. "I don't know, but from now on before anyone can take food from the pile, we will have to investigate." Orangeleaf said. "Can you save Cheetahfoot's life?" Willowfur asked. "No, i'm sorry, it's too late." Orangeleaf said. Chapter 2 Shiningpoppy layed down beside Cheetahfoot. "Why did this have to happen?!" she wailed silently in her head. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" Nightstars voice echoed through the clearing. Everyone gathered benath him. "As you all know, Cheetahfoot, my deputy, has died. So now i need to choose a new one. Moonflight shall be the new deputy." Nightstar said. Everyone cheered. Shiningpoppy knew that a lot of apprentices came to Moonflight for help, and she was popular throughout the clan. Moonflight bowed and said, "I shall do my best to learn everything I can and become a leader just like you someday." "Moonflight! Moonflight!" Everyone cheered. Shiningpoppy noticed that Shadowfoot looked enraged. He must have wanted to be deputy. When Shiningpoppy thought about it, she realized that Shadowfoot wouldn't be such a great deputy anyway, because he jumped into battle much to quickly. Shiningpoppy couldn't sleep. Cheetahfoot's death was too much for her. She thought about it. So Cheetahfoot had been poisened by someone. And Darkfoot had taken a funny smelling mouse. Darkfoot had also wanted to be deputy. "Could Darkfoot have?.." she thought. "No! Darkfoot was loyal! Even if he went into battle quickly, he was still loyal!" But she couldn't get the thought out of her head. So she decided to go to Orangeleaf and see what deathberries smelled like. "You want to smell deathberries? That's strange." Orangeleaf said. "Yes, can you please hurry up?" Shiningpoppy said. "Ok, here they are." Orangeleaf said. Shiningpoppy took a big sniff. Hmm... they smelled half-familiar...but then agian, deathberries were everywhere, maybe she had just smelled them before in the forest. But that mouse did smell funny, and had a rip down it's back...Shiningpoppy became suspisious of Darkfoot. She would have to do some more investigating. "Did you ever become even a little suspisious of Darkfoot?" Shiningpoppy asked. Willowfur. "No, why?" Willowfur asked. "Oh, no reason. Just forget it." Shiningpoppy said. Willowfur fell back asleep, but Shiningpoppy couldn't. Chapter 3 Darkfoot was outraged. Why haden't he become deputy?! Well, this called for another plan. How could he get rid of Moonfllight? They checked the fresh kill pile every day, so he couldn't just do the same thing. "What if I just called her out of camp to go with me, then kill her out there, and say it was a fox or something! Yes! But how do I get her out of camp with just me?" Darkfoot thought. "Maybe...maybe if I tell her that there their might have been a trace of Ghostclan scent on our territory, but I wasn't sure so I wanted her to check...then maybe I could get her out alone!" Darkfoot smiled to himself. "Darkfoot, your a genious." he whispered to himself. "Moonflight! Moonflight!" Darkshadow yowled. "Yes, what is it Darkfoot?" Moonflight asked. "I think that there might have been a trace of Ghostclan scent in our territory, but I'm not sure so I wanted you to check." Darkfoot said. "Ok, I'll bring my apprentice Lightpaw." Moonflight said. "Why do I have to come?" Lightpaw whimpered as they walked through the forest. "Because! This will give you a good lesson on what Ghostclan smells like." Moonflight said. "Ok, I'll try and be braver." Lightpaw said. He puffed out his chest. "Ok, just in case there are Ghostclan warriors around here, Lightpaw, stand right here and be a look out." Moonflight said. "Ok! I'll make sure that no Ghostclan warrior get's past me!" Lightpaw said. "It was right around here..." Darkfoot said. Then he jumped on Moonflight and scratched her legs, then bit down hard on her back. Moonflight fell to the ground. Darkfoot looked at her. She blinked her eyes open and said "Darkfoot!..how could you do this to me?! Why?!" "I have wanted to be deputy all my life! And I knew that if I didn't do something, I would be too old by the time my next chance came!" Darkfoot growled. "Goodbye Moonflight." He bit down on her neck and she fell limp. Darkfoot heard a small rustle. He turned around and jumped onto Lightpaw. "You..you..killed the deputy!!" Lightpaw stammered. "Yes, and if you tell anyone, then I will do to you what I did too Moonflight!" Darkfoot said. Lightpaws expresion turned to terror. He trembled under Darkfoot's paw. "Don't go when I reliase you. Help me with Moonflight." Darkfoot said. Darkfoot took his paw off of Lightpaw. "Help me roll her in this patch of grass that smells like badger." Darkfoot said. Lightpaw immediatly obeyed. "Now, lets bring her back to camp." Darkfoot said, then picked up Moonflight and walked away. "Nightstar! Nightstar! Moonflight got killed by a badger!" Darkfoot yowled. Nightstar came out and looked at Moonflight with a look of horror on his face. "Oh, Starclan...is this a punishment to Darkclan?" Nightstar whispered. "We were about to head back to camp when a badger came out and attacked us! Moonflight died, but me and Lightpaw chased it into Ghostclan territory. The badger is long gone, and the sun is setting, so I don't think you should send out a patrol or anything. By tommorow the scent will be to stale." Darkfoot said. Nightstar nodded. "Let everyone grieve for Moonflight!" Nightstar yowled.